Birthday Drinks
by Totoro2
Summary: A one shot: It's Arizona's birthday. Callie and the rest of sgmw go out for drinks to Joes and well, smut ensues! Need I say more?


**Just a little one shot I felt like doing! Just a little light fluffy fun :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Babe are you ready yet?" I called out from the living room, Arizona was still in the bedroom still deciding what she should wear.

After a short silence a curt "Yes!" came from the bedroom.

Suspicious I raised my eye brow got off from the couch where I had _patiently_ been waiting on Arizona to get ready and made my way into our bedroom.

Pushing open the door an indignant "Calliope!" came from Arizona. The sight I was greeted to was far from Arizona being ready. The place was a bomb site, the whole bedroom covered in clothes; the floor was now made of piles of jeans, dresses, underwear, shoes and god knows what else. Arizona stood guiltily in the middle of it all still in her red lacy matching underwear with a guilty expression on her face.

"This black dress?" She asked holding up a short body tight black dress to her body "Or this?" Holding up a blue skirt and black low cut blouse. "Babe, you look gorgeous in both, wear either, just hurry up" I reply, not helping with her indecisiveness. "No, you have to decide! I can't, I'm going crazy here! Pleeeassseee Calliopeee" She replied giving me her best pout.

"Fine" I sigh.. With a smirk I clamber over the clothes to her and put my hands on her hips, our bodies not quite touching.

"Hmm, Well I for one am a _huge_ fan of the red lacy underwear" I say huskily with a wink as I move a hand up to cup her face and draw her in for a kiss. The instant my lips meet with those soft pink lips arousal starts to form in the pit of my stomach, the warmth spreading throughout my body as our lips part and our tongues start to battle for dominance, our bodies now flush with each other, the feeling of Arizona's half naked body against mine makes me moan into our kiss. I smirk and draw back from her Arizona groaning in protest. "As much as I'd love to do this all night, we're already running late – A loud beeping from my pager interrupts me.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I shout as I grumpily lift my pager.

"Did you night say you had the night off?" Arizona sadly inquires.

"I _did_" I sigh.. "It's a 911 with a patient I had in for a complicated surgery earlier" I say as I pull away from Arizona completely now.

"Do you want to cancel tonight? I don't mind, you know I don't like birthdays anyway" Arizona asks.

"No, you're going to Joe's and meeting with the others, I shouldn't be long… one hour tops." I say as I give her a chaste kiss on the lips "Promise". On my way out of the apartment I run back to the bedroom and pop my head through the door and say "Oh and that blue skirt makes me want to do very, _very_ dirty things to you" I wink at Arizona leaving her to ponder that thought as I head off to the hospital.

_Three hours later_

An exasperated Callie gets ready to leave the hospital pulls her hair out of the messy pony tail she had quickly thrown in. She had to bring her patient back into an emergency surgery which had taken longer than expected it almost turning midnight now, she was _way_ late. She quickly checks over her make up and straightens her little black dress and runs over to Joes.

She pushed open the door to Joes eager to meet her girlfriend; her jaw drops down at the sight she is greeted with. Arizona, Meredith grey, Cristina Yang and Teddy Altman all standing on bar tables pushed together dancing against each other.

Arizona see's Callie and excitedly screams "CALLIOPE! YAY!" and throws herself off the table running full speed at me jumping up into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist, her lips immediately finding mine, she starts to devour me leaving my knees weak. "I've missed you" she smiles against my lips. "I can see that" I manage to say before our lips are running over each other again as she forcefully licks my upper lip, demanding entrance to my mouth as our tongues meet I can taste the tequila in her mouth creating a delicious sweet and sour taste. I pull back and lift her off me as people start wolf whistling at us, blushing, Arizona laughs and grabs Callie's hand to drags her to the bar where she orders 4 tequila and a "Special shot for her special girl"

"A special shot" I ask intrigued.

"Oh! It's just the most amaazzinng shot I've ever had, isn't that right Joe?!" She draws out her words and looks at Joe excitedly flashing her famous dimples at him. Joe sets two tequila in front of me and two tequila in front of Arizona, I quickly down mine as Joe sets the 'Special' shot down in front of me. It is a rainbow shot as I chuckle accordingly. Raising my eyebrow at Joe he says "A Harvey head bang the wall.. Red after shock, blue aftershock, Absinthe and Sambuca."

An already trashed Arizona screams "YES!" beside me as she throws back her head taking her shot letting out a sigh as the liquid clearly burns her throat. "Eh, What the hell" I mumble quickly necking mine. The burn was simply delicious and I obviously needed to catch up with Arizona and the rest of the gang who where all laughing and dancing, so I ordered another two 'Harvey head bang the walls' and my usual drink; double sailor Jerry's and diet coke. Arizona dances her way to the table dragging me behind her.

"Callie!" everyone exclaims and Meredith shouts "DRINK!" where everyone at the table suddenly starts downing their drink, soon catching on Callie downs hers as well, it appears every time someone new walks into the room, or comes back from the bathroom, everyone must down their drink.

_Oh _I thought to myself, _It's one of __**those**__ nights_.

Trying to be sociable I make idle chit chat with Derek, Owen, Mark and Lexie not really paying attention to what they where saying as I could see my sexy girlfriend in the background dancing provocatively. Soon Meredith comes into my line of vision "Callie!" She calls to get my attention. "Hey Meredith, thanks for coming tonight" I reply, I don't really know her all that well and have only really ever talk to her when she is with Cristina in their apartment.

"I just wanted to tell you, and not just because I've had a bottle of tequila tonight, I could see us being friends, you're pretty cool and I think you could be slightly dark and twisty, we should hang out more! And I'm really happy for you and Arizona" She drunkenly tells me hugging me and walking off. "Uhm okay?" I say laughing to myself and looking at Derek where he witnessed the confrontation, he laughs and shrugs "It's her new thing!"

I feel somebody grab my wrist from behind and drag be backwards and pulling me up awkwardly onto a table, it was a very drunk and excited Arizona.

"BABE! Be careful you almost killed me!" I joke now standing on the table looking down at everyone watching "It's okay" she whispers into my ear, "we're all doctors" she smiles excitedly jumping up and down clapping her hands "Oh my god, I LOVE this song!" she immediately starts jumping about grabbing me with her, as the song gets into the chorus our bodies somehow ended up entangled her right leg in-between my legs our chests flush together, our faces mere inches apart. We slowly move against each other in time to the music, looking at each other right In the eyes, feeling the music and electricity flow through our bodies.

Arizona moans into my ear as she basically starts grinding against my leg, the action inadvertently sending her leg straight to my groin too, my breathe catching in my throat I start to 'Dance' (Grind) Against Arizona. Our breathing becomes laboured as I feel her breathe against my ear as one of her hands slowly slides up the side of my top as she cups my breast through my top. I gasp and capture her lips in a delicious kiss, grabbing her wrist and holding it above her head, not allowing her access to my boobs, even though I desperately _Painfully_ want her to carry out her ministrations, I suddenly became very aware of our surroundings.

The song came to a stop as we untangled ourselves, both faces blushing red with arousal and the heat of the bar. We jump down off the table just as Mark walks up to us "Nice show" He winks at us with his 'dirty thoughts smile' as I like to call it "Happy birthday Blondie" He smirks and hands us tequila, holding one for himself as well. He hands Arizona the salt for the shot as she, without warning pours some on my neck, right in the dip between my collar bones.

She slowly reaches over smirking at me, puts a hand on my forehead and tilts me head back slightly, putting more salt on my neck as she slowly and tantinglisingly licks the salt from my neck giving me a slight nip before taking her shot, making my breath catch, again. _God _this woman is terrible I think to myself. Coming back to reality Mark stands staring at the two of us. Well, she definitely gave him a fun mental image for tonight. I can suddenly feel all the alcohol hitting me at once making me lightheaded. Well the mixture of Alcohol and the ministrations Arizona has been doing all night.

I grab her hand and lean into her ear and whisper "Bathroom. Now." I finish with a nip of her earlobe. We run into the bathroom, closing the door behind us and immediately our lips find each other and we begin to passionately and sloppily kiss. I push Arizona up against the sink her tongue in my mouth massaging my every sense. Groaning I move down to her neck nipping and sucking at her as I go. She throws her head back in the most arousing way that I would never get tired of seeing. Groaning she runs her finger threw my hair.

"Oh God" she groans at me. Her neck has always been her weak point. Smirking I stop and make chaste kisses back up to her face where I lick along her jaw line and suck on her bottom lip.

"Don't tease me Calliope" she pants at me.

"Oh and why is that?" I whisper back at her.

"Because, I want you. Now. And it's my birthday so you have to do as I say" She growls at me as she grabs my wrist and moves it down to her hot core. I gasp as I feel how wet she is, she is completely soaked through her panties. It takes my breath away. I begin to move my fingers against her folds and she groans grinding her hips into my hand to create more friction.

"More... Now…" She whimpers at me. With one hand I quickly slide her panties around her ankles and lift her up so she's sitting on the sink.

My fingers slide through her deliciously wet folds as my thumb finds her bundle of nerves, rubbing in circles and applying just the right amount of pressure that always sends her wild.

Arizona is now grinding wildly on my hand, her moans getting louder, making my own panties soak right through. Somewhere the logic in the back of my mind tells me to stop, and move this into a stall at least so we don't get caught in the act. But in that moment Arizona slides her hand up my thigh and begins rubbing at my centre, imitating what I am doing to her. Growling I push all rational thought out the window as I grind down on her as I continue to massage Arizona's core.

"Please" She whispers at me. Knowing what she wants I gently slide my middle and index finger into her dripping core and start pumping as Arizona begins loudly moaning. Arizona replaces her hand with her left thigh leaving us at an angle that drives my fingers deeper into her eliciting a guttural groan from her. My other hand is now positioned over her head against the mirror, balancing myself as I grind against her leg while I pump wildly into Arizona, She's close, I can feel her walls begin to clench around my figners as I feel my own core tighten and my knees go weak with one last hard pump in Arizona and one hard grind against her leg we simultaneously orgasm screaming out each others name. Somewhere in the background I was briefly aware of the bathroom door opening. I glance around seeing teddy and Meredith standing in the bathroom doorway with shocked faces. I quickly pull out of Arizona, pulling my own dress down and lifting Arizona off the sink her panties still around her ankle.

"I-hum-we" Arizona begins, but Teddy laughs "Please, don't stop on our accord... I'm just... Going..." As teddy and Meredith ran into bathroom stalls, the need to pee clearly outweighing the need to run away from the scene they walked in on.

Turning around to Arizona I chuckle reaching down to pull her panties back up her milky smooth legs.

"Happy Birthday baby, I told you that blue skirt made me want to do dirty things to you" I whisper as I lean in for a deep, loving kiss.

"Why do you think I wore it" She whispers as we laugh walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.


End file.
